


Parade

by WritingWren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWren/pseuds/WritingWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the last titan has been defeated humanity holds a big parade to celebrate the day it regained its freedom. The heroes of the Survey Corps also take part in it of course... Well, most of them. </p><p>[Eren´s POV...I guess]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing because I had this headcanon for ages n.n

It had been done, finally. After years of suffering, hundreds of years of fearing what was outside the walls, humanity at last didn't need them anymore.

They had already began to tear them down; today, however, nobody worked. Today was the day of the big parade, today everyone celebrated together, regardless of whom they were. Beggars stood shoulder to shoulder with rich merchants, children were raised so they could see and not a single tear was shed.

Of course there had been huge sacrifices. Humanity had won, but at the same time children had lost their fathers, mothers and homes, their friends and lifes -there was nobody in the crowd who couldn't name even one person who would never come back. Eren himself had lost more than he could count.

But today was not a day to cry about the losses. The sun was shining brightly as if to bless the new beginning they had grinded out, a softly blowing breeze seemed to carry something that resembled the salty scent of an ocean Eren yet had to discover.

And, as he thought with a bright smile, he would. There was time now, time to go and see the ocean he, Armin and Mikasa had dreamed of as kids. It was safe now. Everybody could go wherever they wanted to. Soon they would spread out all over the world, children would be born who would grow up without fearing for their lifes every day...

Levi gave his hand a squeeze, looking at him in a way that indicated he wanted to tell him something. Eren bent down a bit.

"Your smile is rivalling the sun," the smaller one said, his lips stroking Eren's ears lightly -or was it only his breath? Didn't matter, it sent a shiver down his spine either way. They hadn't been a couple for so long, maybe they still wouldn't be if it hadn't been for that one time Eren almost died in his titan form.

Actually he'd almost lost himself to the titan and Levi, being as dutiful as he was, had seen no other way than to attack him. There'd been the lifes of others on the line, and saving them had been more important than Levi's personal wishes. He had tried to get Eren out alive, just like he'd done before, but Eren had lost consciousness, falling down and not getting up anymore. Levi had told him later that he'd been dead, that there hadn't been a heartbeat and that it still was a mystery to him how Eren had come back. 

When he'd come to his senses again he'd been in Levi's arms and the older man, who usually didn't show any emotion, had cried. He hadn't cared about anybody watching -Levi never cared about what others thought.

 _"You damn fuckin brat,"_ he'd whispered under his breath in terror, pressing his face against the crook of Eren's neck. " _I_ _thought you'd die on me this time for real!_ "

And, as simply as that, he had kissed him. Eren, as surprised as he was, had returned the kiss. He had had feelings for his Captain for quite a long time, but he hadn't known Levi felt the same. He always controlled his emotions, never showing them to anybody, of course not -how was a simple man like Eren supposed to read them?

And now they were standing in the back of the crowd, hand in hand, hiding their faces and watching the parade from the sides as Levi had suggested. They wouldn't have gotten a single moment of peace otherwise; Eren had been the _crucial factor for victory_ as Erwin used to say, he was one of humanities heroes, maybe even more than the others. He didn't think he deserved it but people did, and once people have decided to turn you into some kind of saint you can't do anything about it. Right now people thought Eren was still recovering from heavy injuries he'd taken during the final battle.

Eren was glad to see all of his comrades passing through, Commander Erwin leading the heroes of the Survey Corps. He was followed by Hanji who seemed to be calm for once, now that everything had ended. Right behind her came Armin with Jean at his side; the two of them were to be seen together a lot lately.

Eren was happy for them, as happy as he was proud of Mikasa. Sure, she was way stronger than him, but she still was his little sister and seeing her riding alongside the heores -knowing she'd done a lot for humanities victory- made him almost burst with pride.

He looked asquint at Levi, finding the steel grey eyes watching him already from the shadows of the hood. Eren loved these eyes, they looked like a dark sky on a cloudy day; when Levi got angry they darkened, telling of the storm that was about to come up. He couldn't get enough of these eyes... he coughed lightly, remembering they were in public as well as incognito.

"Something wrong?" he asked, to say anything at all.

"No."

"You're... looking at me _like that_ again." He could feel his face getting hot as he blushed. Looking at him _like that_ , as he put it, had led to very intimate things last night. And the night before. And it would lead to way too intimate things now as well.

That bastard only chuckled. "You don't like that?" he asked.

"Not here!" Eren hissed under his breath. "We're watching the parade, remember?"

"I can't see much from here anyway... while the one I like to look at the most is right here, so..." 

Dammit, he'd forgotten how short Levi was. There were many people in front of them, people Eren wasn't bothered with since he was tall enough. For Levi it had to be like a wall he couldn't overcome. And that when he'd just taken part in helping all these people overcoming the real walls...

His smile became a grin that you might call devilish when he got an idea. Oh, Levi wouldn't like this -maybe he even would but he wouldn't admit. He was Levi after all. Before the other one could react, Eren had grabbed his waist and raised him already. They fought a bit as Eren tried to put Levi on his shoulders.

"What're ya doin' ya damn brat?!" Now it was Levi's turn to hiss.

"Helping you see!" Eren laughed. He put him down again when they catched the attention of the people around them. They didn't want to be found out. Levi took Eren's hand again, dragging him along as he retreated into the smaller side streets.

"Hey! The parade! What're you planning?"

Levi just glared at him "You'll see."

"Are you mad at me because of what I just did?"

"That's not it."

"Did you like it?" Eren dared to ask.

Levi looked away. "Maybe," he mumbled. Was he blushing?

*

When the noise of the parade had faded behind them Levi stopped.

Eren blinked. "Just what are we doing here?" he asked, although he could easily imagine.

"Here? Nothing. I just thought you'd always wanted to go to the ocean?"

"Yeah. But I still don't get what we're doing here?"

"Idiot. I said nothing. We're halfway to headquarters. Let's get our stuff and go. Now, before they turn me into a saint as well or something."

"Without telling anybody? Without telling them where we're going? Without saying goodbye to everyone? Just... disappearing?"

"You got a problem with that? It's not like we won't come back."

"...No. Mikasa is gonna kill me though." He bent down to kiss Levi again.

The older man pushed away for a second, his lips -or was it only his breath again?- still on Eren's. "I'll protect you."

 

 


End file.
